Story of Terra
by WriteYourDreams
Summary: In the future, after the Tennyson family vanished in a battle, the people of Earth have lost faith in their former heroes.Terra and her friend Milly make a startling discovery that leads them into the mystery surrounding the Tennysons and the Omnitrix.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery Part 1

Arthurs Note: Hello, this is my first fanfaction and I hope you enjoy it. I had created this story a while ago, originally as a thing to day dream about. Currently in real life I am working on my own original stories and I hoped to get some experience by writing fan fiction. This was my favorite story I created that was based off of an original work so I decided to share it. With that said please note in no way do I own the original work of the Ben 10 series. I would really appreciate it if people could give me some strong criticism, like things I need to improve on or comments on things that they like so I can continue to further my abilities. I plan on updating this regularly, most likely it will come out every Wednesday and on the weekends. Eventually as I work on this I will develop a consistent routine. Now a few things about this story, sense the setting is the future I'm trying to create differences that we might experience like sayings and technology. Also I created some of my own ideas on the normal story like the omnitrix lengthens it's user's lifespan and new aliens. The original characters like Ben, Ken, and Max will eventually make an appearance as the story progresses. I already have most of the story planned out along with some bonus chapters which will include things like the story of when Milly and Terra first became friends. You will also find in this story, sense I love a bit of comedy, there will be some parts that may contain humor. Thank you to all who read this, if you can, be sure to drop a comment and I will do my best to read and consider them.

A heavily armored truck drove along the now deserted road. It was designed to take on any type of attack from any side. It was only used for transporting the most valuable possessions or the most dangerous existence. The only time it was possible to see this truck would be at night when all transports were made. This part of the city was specifically kept deserted, in order to ensure the safety of the citizens and prevent escaping captives.

"Man… Why do we have to do this? It's bad enough that we have to be up at midnight but we are transporting something that doesn't even exist," The driver of the truck was young for his species, in his early twenties.

"Don't be foolish, we have no idea if he is really in there or not and it would be best to practice caution under such circumstances." The driver happened to be human but his partner next to him was simply in the form of a human. He was a bit more experienced and knowledgeable but somehow still able to deal with his new partner and maintain some form of patience.

"Yeah I guess… Want some tunes?" He turned to his partner hopeful, who simply sighed in response to his inability to take something seriously. "What?" His human partner sounded completely innocent in response to the annoyed sigh. Just then a loud explosion sounded behind the two completely separating the front of the truck from the back, which was where the thing being transported was being held.

"What was that? I thought nothing could destroy this thing!" The human was completely lost in his disbelief as he fought to get what was left of the truck under control. He was finally able to do so by pulling the wheel and making it come to a screeching halt with the help of a guard rail, impossible if there had been other traffic.

"From the outside maybe, but that came from the inside," His partner hopped out of the truck and changed into his true form, a Petrosapien. The two rushed over to the other side of the truck only to find that the contents were empty.

"Where did he go!?" The two turned in response to the slight sound of flapping. "Oh man how did that thing get that far so fast!" A strange bird like shaped creature that seemed to be holding the container that they had been transporting was already almost only an outline in the far off horizon.

"There's no time for that now," but before the Petrosapien could react his partner had already pulled out an overly large blaster gun,

"Yeah,"

"Wait!"

The blast from the gun threw his human partner back but with his good aim or dumb luck he had managed to hit the bird causing it to crash far away from the limits of the city.

"You were going to say to wait because it would only cause us to lose it right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's the year 2180 everyone has forgotten about the heroic deeds of the great Benjamin Tennyson and the ones who do know tend to refuse to believe in it. I on the other hand know his story quite well and I also know that for a fact it's a true story. The story of how the great hero was able to unite aliens and humans on this planet known as Earth and how his family had prevented it's destruction countless times. I am known as a notitacustos or a knowledge keeper, on Earth I am simply Milly. My kind is born with the ability to instantly master most technology. It's rare for our kind to ever have any technological problems but on the down side we are unable to create our own. We simply love to acquire more knowledge and with the inability to gain much more in the field of technology we tend to pick another subject to learn. In my case I chose human history, specifically the Tennyson legend. Most of my family finds humans to be uninteresting or unworthy of attention but I cannot help but feel compelled to their kind. So I headed to Earth where I now live with my Aunt, who also shares my interests in humans, she is more interested in the new found relation and the society created on Earth. This story is not about me though it is about my first and best friend Terra, who happens to always be late."

Milly sighed as she checked her watch, as of now her friend only had three minutes to be on time for their fieldtrip. She glanced up as the hover train sounded the whistle like warning that passengers should be preparing to settle if they planned on boarding. This was the trip that Milly had always wanted to go on, to visit the last battle site of the great Benjamin Tennyson, while most of the other students were simply interested in the day off from school. Milly sighed once more, for now she decided it would be best to just locate a seat and find out what was taking her friend so long.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late! Milly will kill me for sure," The girl winced as the wristband on her arm began to vibrate she deliberately took her time to glance at the watch and sure enough the clock image was replaced by her short curly blond haired friend Milly.

"Where are you? You do realize as of now you only have approximately two minutes and thirty-three seconds to get here on time. You absolutely can't miss this!" From the sound of Milly's voice she was extremely upset.

"I know… I'll be there on time to see your long awaited set up," Terra personally had no interest in the story, let alone believed in it, but she had promised Milly that she would go with her.

"It's not a set up! I told you once and more, that it truly did happen! Why must you humans insist on calling anything not from your time fake?"

Terra winced she only used 'you humans' when she was really upset which, if not handled correctly, could end up disastrous, "Alright, Alright, I believe you,"

"No you don't… Ah! Never mind just hurry up and get here on time, ok?"

"Right, Right, I will I promise,"

With that Milly relaxed and quickly smiled, she knew that for Terra a promise was always a promise. "I'll hold that to you then!" With that the image of her disappeared and was replaced by the clock that showed multiple translations of the current time.

"Oh man I really need to get going!" Terra slid her foot to the back of her board which caused it to accelerate, "Looks like the only choice I have is that then," Terra sighed it was always a bit of a hassle going her 'shortcut' route to the train, with it being illegal and all. Terra was one of the best boarders but because she was a girl not a lot of people knew about it or even believed it. The fact that she tended to board in places where people never normally went, hardly helped her reputation, if she even cared about one. "Alright then," Terra lifted her foot off of the pressure sensitive back and allowed her board to fall a bit before she slid her foot back to make it jump forward and then head down into the tunnels.

The train gave the final warning before it was about to leave, Milly looked at her watch in vain, there was no single wherever Terra was which probably meant the tunnels. No one ever used the tunnels anymore, not just because it was off limits due to their poor condition, but the fact that no internet or wireless based technology could operate under there. Terra was the only one that Milly knew who would dare such a thing. Terra always had an older aged model of a hover board that was mostly manual which allowed it to operate in the tunnels. The train suddenly jumped a bit forward as it began to head towards the desired destination. Trains were apparently the only method capable of making it to their fieldtrip site which meant if one missed the train then they would have to wait for the next one which could take hours if one was lucky enough.

Terra slid her foot back and forced her board into a vertical position she accelerated it further as she prepared to exit through the circle of light above her. As she neared closer she noticed rectangular shadows across the light, in moments she knew what they were, most likely the city had replaced the 'do not enter' boards that she had broken not too long ago. She knew though she had no time for other routes and simply accelerated herself even more as she put up her arms to block her face before crashing through the boards and caution tape.

"Hey you're not supposed to be down there! It's off limits!" With her luck there just happened to be a patrol officer nearby, one who would probably recognize her from her past 'stunts' as he liked to call them.

"Sorry no time!"

A loud thump hit the top of the train before it started to leave the slow stage and pick up to it's final top speed. Milly bit her lip and sure enough her wristband vibrated. As Milly checked her watch the image of the time was replaced by her wide grinned friend and her flowing brown hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail, "Hey Milly!"

"Hi… Let me guess?"

"Yeah…"

"Stupid, do you enjoy doing these things to yourself?"

"Um, could we talk inside?"

"Yeah hold on," Milly returned her watch back to the time as she stood to go let her friend inside from on top of the train.

"You can be quite an irritable pain at times you know that?" Despite her annoyed tone she was actually quite joyful that her friend could make it.

"Oh? Is that so, maybe next time I should just stay in bed,"

"Maybe next time you should actually wake up at a decent time,"

"Nah staying in bed sounds better," With that the two smiled and enjoyed a friendly laugh together.

After a bit of traveling the train finally began to slow down, at that time the teacher was walking through the isle explaining the dos and don'ts of what was expected of them. Every time she brought up a don't the teacher seemed to always take time to glance towards Terra, which was no surprise considering her history of getting mixed up into things or accidently somehow causing trouble. Just when the teacher had finished her explanation of how important this trip and understanding the meaning of the site that they were going to was, the train had come to a stop and the automatic doors slid open revealing the barren wasteland that was supposed to be the area where the final battle had taken place. For Terra though it was more like an imprisonment that her friend had insisted on taking her to, lucky me, was all she could think.

Terra dragged her feat as she slowly walked through the sandy site. She attempted to use her shoed foot to hold the sand in the air but out of boredom she only ended up watching the sand fall back to the ground. The rest of the group was with the teacher looking at the biggest crater, while the teacher gave a lecture on what supposedly had happened. Milly was of course completely absorbed in the lecture and adding tid bits of her own information. Terra dropped her foot to the ground as she lost interest in the sand, "So if he really did exist how come no one has seen any proof?"

The teacher glared for a moment suspecting something disastrous to happen, "Well some knowledge is lost on purpose."

"Yes," Milly could not help but to chime in, "There is a good chance that in order to protect this planet they had to erase their existence from here,"

"Then how is it that we know so much and have this huge crater in the ground?" Terra was probably the most skeptical person when it came to the story of the so called 'hero'.

Milly frowned she was obviously upset that her friend did not believe in the legend and most of all in her. Terra stopped as she looked at her friend she had never wanted to hurt Milly in any way, in fact when she was seven she had promised Milly that she would always protect her. When Milly had just moved to Earth she had taken on the form of a young human girl in order to truly experience a human like life. One day though a few boys found out that she was truly an alien and decided to pick on her. Milly was never the type to fight back so day after day she took whatever they did to her. One time things went too far and they decided to actually beat on her but before they could another girl had stood between the two boys and that had been Terra.

"Well if you're so interested why don't you go do the research," With that the teacher turned and continued her lecture. Milly took a good long look at her friend and gave a weak smile before returning her attention back to the lecture.

Terra smiled back and then simply kicked the sand out of frustration, she had a lot other better things she could be doing at the age of twelve then stare at a hole in the ground. She looked across the barren wasteland, nothing seemed even remotely interesting. "I'm going for a walk," Terra said more to herself than anyone else.

As Terra walked she stared at the sky, originally she came here to be with Milly because she had insisted that she did not want to be alone but it turned out that she was actually already well off without her. "Ah I should have stayed in be-" She was caught off as the ground gave under her feet, apparently walking in such an area while staring at the sky was unwise.

"Ow… That slightly hurt," Terra rubbed her leg which was sore but not damaged. After checking herself over and determining that she was fine she began to look at the strange pit that she had fallen in. She noticed that it was deep more than anything else, luckily she had snuck her board off the train otherwise she would have been stranded. She then noticed a large box like thing in front of her. It actually looked fairly recent, to new for this place. Terra concluded that it was probably recently left by the people who had set the whole scene up. Terra stood and decided to let her curiosity get the best of her, what could happen if she just took a quick peek inside?


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery Part 2

"Terra what did you do!?" Terra jumped and turned to find Milly standing at the edge of the crater that she had recently slipped into. Apparently Milly had decided to secretly follow Terra after her decision to take a nice long walk to get away from it all and knowing Milly she would want to go back. Terra never even got the chance to start looking at the strange box yet.

"Nothing?"

"Liar…"

"Well not yet at least," 

"Yeah well try not to do anything while l go get the teacher, then we can try to find a way to get you out of there,"

"Nah I'm good down here, come get me when the lecture is over,"

"It wouldn't kill you to learn a little you know,"

"Are you sure?" 

"Quite positive," 

"How about we settle with just learning what's in this box then?" Terra knew that would interest her friend enough to stray her away from the fetching the teacher idea. 

Just as Terra had planned, Milly seemed to finally take a good look at her surroundings, "Hey what is that?" As soon as she had finished her sentence she quickly began to descend into the crater, a Notitacustos' curiosity is unrivaled amongst any other known specie. Within seconds Milly was kneeling next to the box and attempting to learn all of it's secrets.

"And how exactly do you plan on us returning now?" 

"Don't play innocent I know you never left your board on the train like you were told. So you can go and get the teacher," Milly moved her hand towards Terra in a shooing motion as her left hand continued to break the locking code. 

"Then why fetch the teacher in the first place? I'm not going to leave you here, besides I found it first," 

Milly for once stopped in the middle of what she was doing, which was rare for her kind, "I figured it would be safer for you if you did not have to use it and don't treat me like a fragile thing, I can handle myself. Besides do you think you can really figure this out before I could? By the time you get back I should have this thing open, how confident do you feel about your ability?" 

Terra sighed, she knew she was beat, besides that Milly had a fear of hover boards. She had one ever sense the incident when Terra had tried to show her how to use one. Apparently if technology required personal strength like balance Milly's kind was just about hopeless.

"Alright try not to do anything foolish," Terra knew how crazy Milly could get when it came to technology. 

At that Milly smiled which caught Terra a bit off guard, "I'm not you silly, now get going." 

" Hey," Terra was about to say something more but her friend had already returned her full attention to the mysterious box which stood to be more than twice Terra's standing height. Something that size would only make it more impossible for someone to pull her friend away from it.

"Alright," She said mostly to herself as she pulled out her hover board and opened it to full size. She then jumped on and went to do as Milly had asked. She figured that after all the trouble she had already caused her friend that day she had owed her at least this one favor. 

Milly continued to decipher the code of the box completely absorbed in what she was doing. For some reason, like all boxes, it was designed to hold something, but unlike all boxes this box seemed like it was designed to never be opened. It was so extremely well designed that if it wasn't for her natural excitement of discovering new technology she would have probably had second thoughts on opening it.

As Terra maintained an altitude of only a few feet off the ground, every bit of her mind was trying to fight the decision of purposely confronting the teacher. She had to remind herself that it was for Milly. If she hadn't caused Milly as much distress as she had then maybe she could have avoided it. Rather than an escape route Terra decided to think about how she would tell the teacher what had happened without causing her to have a meltdown. The more she thought about it though the more impossible it seemed.

"Terra!! Where in the galaxy is Milly!?"

"Ah!" Terra jumped at the sudden appearance of her teacher and hit the acceleration on the back of her board a bit too hard which caused her board to sit straight up and for her to fall flat on her back on the ground. It seemed to Terra that this day would be full of nothing but unwanted surprises. Terra groaned partly because of her back but mostly at the thought of how many more times something like this could happen and responded to the thought by glaring at her teacher.

"Don't look at me like that Terra! It's my responsibility if something happens to my students and walking off without permission was one of the don'ts that I specifically stated! Not only that but," She stopped to point at the now grounded board, "I said not to bring that! What do I have to do to make you listen to me!?"

The teacher continued to rant and Terra had no choice but to just sigh and tone her out till the moment that her mouth would finally stop moving, maybe this was what Milly had really meant by 'the time she made it back.'

"Are you even paying attention?"

"What?"

"Terr-" The teacher stopped herself and put a hand on her forehead with a deep sigh, normally the sign that she was finally giving up and was trying to control her growing anger.

"Just tell me where Milly is," The teacher seemed to have complete control over herself but Terra could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Whenever anyone had that voice Terra always felt a pang of guilt. Despite what some may think her goal was never to make people feel like that, she just could not stand being lectured or told what to do all the time, especially when it always ended up being something she had already heard multiple times.

Terra finally stood up and brushed away the sand that had stuck to her clothes, "Milly is currently looking at something that we found," With that the teacher seemed to light up, almost the same way Milly would with the mention of technology.

"Oh! Does it have any significant meaning? A lost clue perhaps?" The more the teacher went on the more it felt like Terra was really talking to Milly.

"Um…" Terra was a bit caught off guard by her teacher's sudden transformation, "Not sure," Terra had to resist saying what she really wanted to say, there was no point in giving her teacher another reason to have a melt-down again.

"Oh never mind! Look who I'm talking to! Just tell me where to go and stay with the rest of the class,"

Terra was only able to point in the general direction before her teacher had taken off without even waiting for the rest of the directions, "Yup just like Milly," Terra said to herself under her breath, it was kind of odd seeing the teacher like that.

Terra could not help but smile to herself, what in the world was the teacher thinking telling her to stay back? Terra had already picked up her board and was heading back towards where Milly was. This time Terra made sure to be well above in altitude, where the teacher would hopefully never be able to see her, let alone appear out of nowhere like she was known to do.

As Terra approached the spot, she noticed for the first time a strange creature that seemed to be encircling the crater from the sky. Had it been there before? Unless one had been around Terra's altitude they would have never been able to notice it, so it was possible. What did it mean though? Terra slowed down to a stop as she began to think things through. Normally nothing would circle like that unless it was interested or waiting for something. Did the box hold something important to the strange bird? _If that's the case…_ Terra stopped at the thought that her friend could be in danger,

_By the time you get back I should have this thing open…_

For once Terra hoped that her friend was wrong about her skill, Terra slid her foot towards the back of her board causing it to drastically accelerate. She absolutely had to get there in time.

_Please let me get there in time or at least let me be wrong, _Terra knew such silent prayers would probably not do much, but she felt like she had to try.

Milly sighed with satisfaction as she finally pressed the final square of the sequence. It was a bit intriguing and slightly difficult but she had been able to decipher it. A crease suddenly appeared and began to draw a rectangular line on the front of the box, similar to the appearance of a door. Once the crease connected where it had first began the inside of the rectangle slid open. Milly gasped and fell to the ground she had never seen a creature quite like it.


End file.
